<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Basura by Kawai_Maria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880010">Basura</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawai_Maria/pseuds/Kawai_Maria'>Kawai_Maria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawai_Maria/pseuds/Kawai_Maria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>⇝A veces el pasado regresa demasiado tarde. (One-Shot)<br/>❥Starker.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Basura</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eran más de medianoche en la torre Stark y cierto castaño se encontraba desde temprano durmiendo cosa que ya se había vuelto un habito desde ya hacía un tiempo. Después de todo las juntas y los deberes que Pepper le otorgaba cada día parecían aumentar y no sabía si era alguna pequeña venganza de parte de la Alfa por haber arruinado su cita con María aquella omega de fuerte carácter a pesar de ser omega o por a verse salteado algunas de sus obligaciones poniendo en aprietos a la pelirroja, no sin dudas nada de eso podría ser.</p><p>En ese momento el sonido de la lluvia golpeando el enorme ventanal de la habitación lo despertó. Una cosa que odiaba más que atender a los arrogantes ejecutivos de la empresa era la lluvia, le recordaba tanto aquel fatídico día en que había recibido aquella llamada sobre el accidente o mejor dicho el asesinato de sus padres.</p><p>Estaba a punto de pedirle a Jarvis que lo silenciara cuando este le anuncio que había alguien esperándolo en la entrada.</p><p>Resoplando se calzo los zapatos y tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido salió de la habitación.</p><p>—Jarvis puedes decirme ¿Quién es el idiota que decidió visitarme a estas horas? —Pregunto el Alfa mientras tomaba el ascensor que lo llevaría hacia la entrada. —¿J? ¿Estas allí?</p><p>Al no oír respuesta de su I.A, rápidamente de su muñeca extendió aquella pulsera que al activarla se transformaba en un guantelete y en ese momento las puertas se abrieron y apunto hacia aquella persona quedándose paralizado al ver a quien tenía enfrente.</p><p>—Que...—Titubeo torpemente para luego aclararse la voz. —¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño al ver a aquel omega frente a él. Quizás tiempo atrás lo habría recibido con los brazos abiertos y había esperado demasiado a que algo como eso sucediera ¡Diablos que lo había esperado! pero ahora era demasiado tarde, ya había superado aquella tormentosa relación. —</p><p>—¿Puedes bajar eso? —Pidió Steve a lo que el castaño se percató de que aun seguía apuntándole, para luego cruzarse de brazos y verle seriamente. —No me vas a invitar a pasar?</p><p>—Entra.</p><p>Respondió por cortesía siendo seguido hacia la sala, viendo de reojo como aquel omega observaba el lugar el cual no visitaba desde la desgarradora Civil War y eso había sido tres largos, largos años.</p><p>—Te preguntaras por que vine. —Dijo con algo de nerviosismo acercándose lentamente hacia el castaño quien mantenía la vista fija en sus acciones. —</p><p>—Creo que lo sé. —Respondió con una mueca de lado. —Los fugitivos se les ha permitido regresar ¡Bienvenidos! Fury me lo ha comentado.</p><p>—Se que estas molesto Alfa.</p><p>—Tu como estarías si tu propio omega intenta matarte y no satisfecho con eso huye con su <em>"mejor amigo" </em>un Alfa. —Steve se mordió el labio viendo como aquellos ojos marrones le observaban con cualquier sentimiento menos amor. —A...—Levanto el dedo índice. —Olvidaba un pequeño detalle ese Alfa es el asesino de mis padres.</p><p>—Quiero enmendar mis errores Tony, yo todo lo que hice lo hice por protegerte yo...solo quería hacer lo correcto. —Dijo el omega tomándolo de los hombros, viéndole fijamente a los ojos mientras desprendía un poco de su aroma a vainilla. —Yo te conozco Tony, se de tus miedos, tus inseguridades, yo soy el único omega digno de ti.</p><p>El castaño se apartó de su agarre dando unos pasos hacia atrás.</p><p>Era curioso como tiempo atrás había soñado con verlo regresar, lo habría perdonado de inmediato y sin dudarlo, sin darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto a pesar de lo doloroso que había sido.</p><p>Pero ahora...</p><p>—Steve es tarde lo mejor es que regreses con Bucky. —Respondió el Alfa sintiendo algo de su aroma impregnado en su cuerpo. —Yo...estoy muy cansado para esto. —Se apretó el puente de la nariz. —</p><p>—Si quieres puedo ayudarte con eso...—Dijo Steve con todo meloso mientras le acariciaba la mejilla lentamente. —Como en los viejos tiempos.</p><p>—Tengo insomnio. —Respondió apartando su mano de su rostro—</p><p>—Podemos hacer algo con eso. —Insistió liberando su aroma, viendo como el castaño tan solo fruncia la nariz. —</p><p>—Estoy cansado. —Dijo tratando de controlarse para no levantar la voz. —</p><p>—Me estas ¿Rechazando?</p><p>—No quiero nada contigo Rogers.</p><p>—Aún me odias ¿tanto? —Pregunto viéndole a los ojos a lo que Tony movió la cabeza en negación. —Entonces ¡¿Qué?!</p><p>—Crees que no sé qué estuviste en ese tiempo con Bucky? —El omega abrió los ojos sorprendido apunto de justificarse, pero el castaño se lo impidió, ya estaba cansado de todo eso. —No sé qué buscas viniendo aquí intentando ¿Qué? ¿Acostarte conmigo? ¿Acaso Bucky no lo hace bien? —Steve levanto la mano apunto de chocarla contra su rostro, pero Tony se lo impidió. —Yo hace mucho, mucho tiempo que te perdone y los perdone...no fue fácil pero una persona me ayudo a superarlo, por ustedes no siento amor, ni odio tan solo no siento nada y agradezco al cielo cada día nunca haberte marcado.</p><p>—Estas cometiendo un gran error.</p><p>—No, por primera vez en mi vida estoy haciendo lo correcto. —Le respondió con una mueca de lado para luego ir hacia el ascensor. —Ya sabes dónde está la salida.</p><p>Steve se le quedo mirando fijamente.</p><p>—Bien si eso es lo que quieres.</p><p>El castaño apretó el botón del ascensor viendo por última vez aquellos ojos que tanto dolor le habían causado en el pasado, se llevó una de sus manos hacia su pecho sintiendo como su corazón latía con tranquilidad como siempre debió ser. Las puertas se abrieron y sin hacer demasiado ruido regreso a la habitación con cuidado se recostó sobre aquella enorme cama, pero sin darse cuenta en un movimiento brusco que había hecho despertó al omega castaño que se encontraba durmiendo aun lado.</p><p>—¿Adónde fuiste? —Pregunto una voz soñolienta. —</p><p>—Fui...fui a sacar la basura. —Le respondió el genio con una sonrisa pícara. —</p><p>—Pero...si está lloviendo. —Dijo entre abriendo aquellos ojos cafés "Que el tanto amaba", sorprendido. —</p><p>—Babas hizo todo un desastre en el taller.—Mintió sintiéndose culpable, pero no quería que su omega se preocupara por cosas que ya no tenían importancia.—Duerme o nuestro cachorro se pondrá muy inquieto toda la noche. —Murmuro depositando un suave y corto beso sobre sus labios, acariciando la pequeña barriga del omega. —</p><p>—Está bien. —Dijo soltando un suspiro, algo aun adormilado. — Sueña con los angelitos.</p><p>—Siempre sueño contigo Peter.</p><p>
  <b>Fin.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>